Souls and Swords
by Fak3isn0tR3al
Summary: CHAPTER 6 is UP and READY! Read&Review. Siegfried needs to set things straight with the sword&Nightmare but it's another story in it as well, it's not just Siegfried their will be other characters too and their stories. So review & tell me what u think...
1. Chapter 1

Souls and Swords

**(A/N: Alright this is different in a way so yeah, the plot is about Soul Edge, but it ends up so different somehow. I just published it today people and please tell me what you think of chapter one, don't ask me about the title I named it that cause i thought it was an interesting title)**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters butI have the Soul Calibur 2&3 and I play it alot**

**Chapter 1: Never will I**

_**This is another tale of Souls and Swords...sealing the cursed sword, and thinking breaking the connection of Nightmare...what happens now is beyond all means...will Soul Edge ever cease.**_

Siegfried sat on the ground of the Lost Cathedral his favorite place. He was thinking hard about Soul Edge when he finally sealed itthinking everything would be over, but all people ever did was search and really destory that cursed sword for themselves. He sighed as he looked at the water, it gleaming from the light that came outside.

Siegfried's thoughts

_'I thought sealing that swordSoul Edge was perfect as I watched it break...trying to seal...trying to seal...it...not again NEVER WILL I...'_

_'Thinking that it was over that everything would be back to normal but it didn't_

_NO MORE NIGHTMARES! I DON'T WANT HIS HELP! That's why I must have killed him..._

_I killed him Frederick...my father...he was murdered by me...curse that day'_

_'I don't need anyone_

_I'M DONE WITH NIGHTMARES!'_

_'Done so I thought_

_I'm a fool to that that Nightmare...Ugh...I don't need him...I can't have him control...no not anything more..._

_He is still alive, alive enough to no that he has that demonic sword Soul Edge Phantom'_

_'I must set out on a journey, a journey so I can destroy that cursed sword and seal Soul Edge away for all time...'_

_'Will I never...connect to him'_

"I"m through with NIGHTMARES!"

_'Never...will I close my eyes again!'_

End thought

Deeply out of thought, Siegfried opened his eyes to see the place around him. _'Journey'_ was thinking heavily in his head. He needed to get that sword away from Nightmare...just thinking about him made Siegfried twitch and think strongely about him in disguist. He standed up completely as he stared around. _' This place...will never...' _He breathed in and sighed as he had a look of hatred in his eyes. He turned out and headed outside...walking on the path now he stopped to hear a flock of black crows that seemed to be flying over him. He knew those crows anywhere, they were coming from Tira, who seemed to be watching him from the trees. He smirked and continued walking not daring to start a fight with her, it would just be wasting his time.

Tira knew that he knew that he knew where she was there, she was still following him slowly not sure how to ask him how to pursue him to give her the sword. Tira knew it would be hard, he seemed very stronge, if he could seal the cursed sword away from Nightmare. Feeling that Siegfried was freed of Nightmare's clutch against him. She to felt the same way, being in that European organization 'Bird of Passage' where she was raised as anassasin, she had then escaped just to be brought in by a family but it didn't last...nothing seemed to last...nothing...

Siegfried was getting annoyed of Tira's presensce, she wasn't coming down even though he knew where she was, he didn't want a person following him for no apparent reason, his anger flared the scar on his face becoming more visible to see. Tira stopped as she seen him stop and she began worry aboutwhat he was going to do. He brought his sword over his shoulder and turned it and slammed it into the ground as he quickly turned around and looked up to see Tira's expression.

"What do you want?" he said to her more cold and evilly as he gave a look anger in his eyes. He didn't need to be bothered by a person who kills people her whole life if she wasn't going to attack. She frowned angrily and jumped down from the tree making a fast recovery. "Answer me!" he yelled at her, she smirked at him and walked around then she laughed and began to smile, having a huge ring around her arm easily described as her weapon.

"That...sword...I need it..." said Tira still smiling hoping her whiny voice would get it away from him. She couldn't read his face it was blank now, she didn't know what to do he wasn't responding quick enough, her smile began to frown. _'Damn...why won't he respond to me...' _she thought eagerly to herself. She then seen a smile widen across his face as he huffed.

"Huh...really...you think you can just pursue me" said Siegfried as he turned around and laughed then continued on his way. Tira's eyes were open wide. _'He read my mind...that's not possible...where does he think he is going...I wasn't done talking to him...he can't leave me here...I don't know where here is...that jerk...he better wait..._thought Tira, her crows seemed to begone away after she revealed herself away from the shadows. She ran up to him. "You still follow, huh?" he asked his tone had died down but she didn't know if she should find that offense...

"I could kill you...you know...I don't have to be nice" said Tira knowing that it would be much better then taking his attitude. He frowned and stopped as they both stood face to face. Tira gulped she wasn't afraid as she got into fighting position. If he didn't give up or at least tell her something about the sword she was going to kill, she was then looking at the scar on his face. "You're scar..." she said as she touched her face still not getting out of fighting position.

"You don't have to nice...I wasn't and that's no concern to you about this scar" he said as he turned and continued walking knowing that she would follow.

"Oh no you don't...I've been looking for you everywhere and I don't need you to be so rude and not tell me a thing...I will end you now if you don't reply!" she yelled she wasn't backing down from him. His anger was being toyed around with by a child named Tira. They met for only a while to the name, it seemed that Siegfried went to visit the organization she was in, as they were introduced, he didn't stay long, so she didn't have time to explain a way for her to escape with him, but now she was free and she found him and she wanted to know about Soul Edge, for she knew a lot of people were going to be after him and Soul Edge Phantom that Nightmare has.

"I don't have time to respond to you're stupid questions and I'm starting to think that you are going to be following 'till you get some answers...but I'm not telling...you can follow me all you want or just stand there in that stupid attack mode...but I have more things to do then to fight a child" he said to her as he turned for the last time. She frowned at him and standed in front of him, she looked in his eyes and he looked into hers, he smirked at her as he walked around her and kept walking. _'I don't need that girl to be bothering me with her questions I have more important things to do...never will I be connected with him...' _Siegfried thought as he continued to walk and regain his patience back just to be interrupted by that girl.

"Hey...I didn't come here for nothin'! And besides I'm no child...I'm seventeen...so you don't tell me what I can and can not do...so you take me with you or I will kill you at this moment...no questions asked" her voice changed from nice and whiny to evil and demonic as ran up to him and stared again at him.

"Wow it took you that long to respond...seventeen huh...that's still a child to me...but fine you may come with me at you're own risk so if you can't take it...whatever...but don't think I'm responsible for you" as he stared deeply at her red eyes. She smiled at him as she walked a couple of feet behind him. _'Perfect...Soul Edge will definely be closer to me now'_ thought Tira.

_'Great a person to slow me down...how dare she talk to me with such...evilness...but...'_ His thought stopped to hear that annoying Tira to be calling his name.

"Hey Siegfried...SIEGFRIED!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" he yelled his patience meter again hitting empty

"Fine never mind" said Tira. Siegfriend smirked at her and turned around. "Hey Siegfried" _'Curse the day I met that girl Tira...'_ he thought to himself.

"What is it?"

"Where are we going?" she asked. His eyes widened and he turned around and continued walking down the path. _'What he didn't answer me...and i thought we were going to be great friends...maybe he's just impatient..._thought Tira as she continued walking with him, no questions she asked being answered.

**(Okay so what did you think, I hope you guys review and liked this chapter, and are liking it so far also I hope no mistakes. I like Siegfried even though i don't play him as much in the game I still like him he's cool i guess. Review:-x I mean :-) smiles...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Souls and Swords

**(A/N: This chapter starts off with Talim and Yun-seong, but I didn't forget about Tira and Siegfried the next chapter will be about them. And Raphael is in this a little...But uh...hope not to much confusion...And so for the long chapter as well)**

**Disclaimer: I don't think this is a disclaimer but I play the Soul Calibur series, but I don't on the characters I think Namco does...oh well**

Chapter 2: Water Mill Valley

Talim was walking out the hut of the boy's home whose spirit was put away from evil. She had a feeling a premonition that Soul Edge would be somewhere in the west. Yun-seong came out the hut and chased after her thinking that she was going to a help to him. Talim turned the wind blowing her way to see Yun-seong staring at her as he slowed down. She turned away and looked up just above on a steep rocky path was a guy in silver armor and long blonde hair with a girl in green following him, she sensed from the wind that that girl was evil and she must be stopped, she was also wondering what Yun-seong wanted for her as she snapped out of it and looked at Yun-seong in his eyes. She really had nothing to say to him even though that he would be a help to her.

"Thank you" was the only thing that popped in her mind at the time. "Without you're you being so persuasive to the boy...he would have never let me take that horrific evil out of him" her voice was sweet and calm.

"Anytime...are you looking for Soul Edge and Nightmare as well...I was about to head west" said Yun-seong smiling at her, she smiled back at him.

"Yes...I am...say do you know those people up there?" she asked him as she pointed. Yun-seong looked up, the two people seemed to be coming down a hill and heading toward there direction.

"I think I've seen that girl before, Raphael told me a girl in green attacked him one day and that I should stay alert" responded Yun-seong. "Why?"

"She has some great evil in her...do you want to team up since were heading to the same place?" asked Talim. Yun-seong nodded as they walked further up the path, glaring each second over to see the guy in the armor and the girl in green walk closer seeming like they were going to cross paths.

**Siegfried and Tira...**

"Were heading into the Water Mill Valley?" asked Tira like it was bad thing. Siegfried kept walking, Tira was getting impatient as she was waiting for an answer. "Hello Siegfried, did ya HEAR ME!" she shouted at him.

"Painfully yes...I did hear you and were not heading into it, were following the path like them..." said Siegfried pointing towards Talim and Yun-seong. Tira looked at Yun-seong for a while and then the girl he was with. She grabbed onto Siegfried and he stopped. "What the hell is it now?" he asked as he glared down at her.

"I know that boy...his name is Yun-seong...I saw him talking to some Raphael person after I attacked Raphael...what is he doing here...probably going to steal you're chance against Nightmare" said Tira as she grabbed her weapon like she was going to slice off some heads for her kill of the day.

"You sure get around don't you..." he said as he continued to walk, he was just a few feet behind Yun-seong and Talim and Talim felt the evil presence come nearer to her, as she stopped and turned around to see the guy in armor. "I really don't have time for this but if I must..." he took out his sword. Tira came up and stopped Siegfried before he attacked and walked up to Talim, she watched her patiently and then smiled at Yun-seong.

"Well this is going to be fun...how's it going Yun-seong?" asked Tira.

"You're to evil to know him" snapped Talim as she was getting into fighting position.

"Do you know who you're dealing with...child...I don't think so..." Siegfried got annoyed and really didn't want people to be wasting his time, he walked past the childish arguement and continued to walk. "Siegfried...how dare you leave..." _'Uh...that girl will never get off my back...maybe I should leave her and she'd be gone...although those people...I need to destroy...no one will destroy the sword but me!'_ thought Siegfried.

"UGH! COME ON TIRA...THEIR NOT BOTHERING US...YOU ARE WASTING TIME WITH THESE SOULS!" he scolded at her, he was about to fight her himself. Tira looked at his eyes and then looked at Talim and Yun-seong.

"You better watch yourselves cause' next time...I'll just kill and I can't wait to see you pieces" as she laughed and caught up Siegfriend. "So where's out next destination...I hope it's Greece...I've been dying ot get my hands on that Saint" said Tira. Siegfried knowing that's where he was heading. Talim and Yun-seong looking at the oddly pair, and decided head to Raphael's place to see if they had any research on anything.

**Raphael's place...**

Talim and Yun-seong glanced at the huge house and decided to invite themselves in, it seemed that Raphael was in the library looking up things for Soul Edge as well as Yun-seong barged in with his large machete. The room was huge and had a balcony with a ton of books on whatever there was to know. It had a descent scent of fresh air and flowers. About to chairs on each side up and down. Talim walked in a little after Yun-seong. Raphael took off his glasses and sighed as he seen the eighteen year old boy sit in the other chair.

"Hey Raphael...this is Talim...met her in the Water Mill Valley" he said to Raphael. Raphael glanced at her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you...how old are you by the way?" he asked, seeing if she was younger then Yun-seong.

"Nice to meet you as well and I'm Fifteen, sir" said Talim, not knowing what he'd think of her being so young. He smirked and then smiled. "Sorry for me asking but do you know anyone by the name of Siegfried" Raphael stopped in his place, as he looked at Yun-seong and Talim like he was completely frozen.

"Don't tell me you forget he was the one connected with Nightmare...he is after him and he sealed the Soul Edge but didn't really destroy...if you try to get in his way it is over...that is if you bother him" said Raphael glancing out the window. "Why did you come here...don't you need to search for Nightmare or Soul Edge or whatever"

"Yeah...but come on...I had a feeling it was heading to the west...but were not sure...I mean it's just a feeling and we wanted to see if you knew anything" said Yun-seong, Talim nodding in agreement. The wind from the window seemed to be blowing her dark blue hair left as she was standing straight to the window probably a proper meaning for west.

"You thought right...you better leave now...before that girl comes again" he said like he was going on attack mode looking deeply at his friend and then turned cautionly at the window.

"The girl in green we saw her...she looked like she was going to kill us but Siegfried stopped her, like they were partnering up, Tira is what he called her" said Talim

"Tira...I know that name no wonder she came after me...you must go now...take this book and got the Valentine Mansion and deliver this to a woman named Ivy..." said Raphael as he handed them a book on Soul Edge and grabbed his trench coat and left before they could say another word. Talim looked through the book there was an address there and phone number. Yun-seong sighed and took the book from Talim as the both of them walked out the mansion to see Raphael leave quickly in a black car.

**Tira and Siegfriend...**

_'Why won't that girl just leave me in piece...I need to do this alone unless someone stopped me in a hault I'd slash them to pieces...Nightmare...I'll find you' _thought Siegfried as he continued to walk down the path. Tira was getting annoyed by Siegfried's attitude but she still cared and wondered why he never say anything.

"Siegfried this Nightmare...is he amazing and strong and evil" said Tira as she was hoping a answer besides a laugh came out of his mouth.

"Nothing amazes me about him and I never define someone as strong as I...but he is pure evil...happy now I've answered one of you're questions" he said as he looked over. Tira smiled and then frowned. "Were heading to Greece..." he added hoping she wouldn't jump on him. She didn't she stared at him and hoped that he was lying but he wasn't.

"Why are you acting so stubborn and not let me kill those to pests" she said like she was talking to her father. "And who do you think you are calling me a child...how old are you?" she snapped not letting the fact though that he called her a child.

"Don't you ever be quiet for more then one second...damn!" he yelled as he looked at her.

"WHY SHOULD I! Now answer my question"

"They are worthless, isn't worth my time killing besides they thing that was bothering me was you back there...if they didn't want to fight me then they didn't have to...but I'm not going to risk my life for something as stupid and pathetic youngsters as them"

"Oh really...that sounds deep, but you didn't answer my other question...How old are you?"

"Twenty-three" he said under his breath. She smiled. _'That's a young age too...calling me child well...at least our conversation is beginning to grow so I'm still gonna keep talking to him...till he really starts talking to me!' _Tira didn't ask anymore questions, it was getting dark and Siegfried still seemed to be awake. He looked at Tira to see her dosing, he sighed as he watched her fall to the ground sleeping. He rolled his eyes. _'Maybe I should leave her there...' _he thought looking at her smiling but then thinking that she would catch up with him in Greece and they tell her where he is. He sighed again and picked her thinking and carried her on his shoulder till they could find some resting place to sleep. _'Next time she does this...she will be left...I don't have to time to play games...I want this NIGHTMARE to end'_

**(Wow...what a long chapter and what is up with Raphael he seemed pretty freaked when Talim mentioned the name Tira...the next chapter it will be faced on Siegfried and Tira...and the chapter after...not sure but please review...)**


	3. Chapter 3

Souls and Swords

**(A/N: I am so sorry I took so long to write this people, been busy, lazy and stuff...I never thought I'd get over 2,000 words for one chapter...now I know this is one of my long chapters. Sorry if took to long and hope you like this chapter and please review...next chapter will be about Talim and Yun-seong and the next chapter will probably take a break from Siegfried and Tira and start a different person's story thing...anyway Review!)**

Chapter 3: Little closer to Greece messy Encounters

Siegfried had found an abandoned cabin late last night to crash since Tira was already sleeping. Thinking why didn't he just leave her on the ground and let someone else take her but the risk on her waking up and chasing after him would just resolve to his pain inside. _'If I am the fated one, why do I feel like I'm gonna turn into him...again' _he thought to himself as he waited for Tira to wake up to start there quest. He looked around the cabin, the floors seemed to creak like it was going to break, the wall paint seemed chipped up and there was a broken window and some glass on the floor a little near where Tira was laying. The furniture seemed half burnt, rusty, and worn out with tears all over the side, and broken vases and dead flowers. The door seemed a little of it's hinges and the room seemed to give a charcoal smell to it. Siegfried smirked in disguist as he observed the conditions in this room. Finally Tira awaken to see Siegfried stare at her with relief and tension.

"You've been sitting there staring at me all night?" she asked. He didn't respond to that he just smirked and stood. "I thought you would of left me...or something" she said as she standed up and looked around the place.

"I was...but I had a pain feeling that you were just going to come after me" said Siegfried as he grabbed his sword 'Requiem' as it was leaning up against the wall, Tira looked at her weapon seeming to be standing right next to her near a broken window and some glass, she frowned and around her shoulder in a diagonal stance. "Let's go...we can't waste any more time" he said as he throw open the door and stepped out. It was bright and sunny and cool outside. _'Does he ever sleep?...did he sleep?...isn't he hungry?...cause' I am' _thought Tira as she stepped outside thinking that she could answer those questions on their way to Greece and hopefully he'd answer some of her questions like he did yesterday.

The walked in silence for the first ten minutes till Tira burst out laughing about something, Siegfried couldn't help but glare over her as she stopped and looked at him for a moment. _'Well what was that for, what was so funny?...or did she just want to break the silence with that childish laugh' _he looked at her some more and continued to think. _'Why didn't I leave her in the dirt last night?...whatever I already made my choice...I wonder if green is her favorite color as well as purple'_ he thought some more. _'No...must change topic, just one more step to the soul feeding sword Soul Edge and one more step of defeating that Evil monster Nightmare'_ he ended his thoughts when he heard Tira ask him a question.

"So why were you staring at me in the cabin?" asked Tira thinking it was a dumb question to ask but it was a start. He seemed to answer it very quickly like he had no choice.

"I was waiting for you to awaken...you took forever" was he response

"Well duh...it's like eight hours of sleep, everyone needs it...didn't you sleep?" she asked hoping it wouldn't sound to dumb.

"Why wouldn't I besides I woke up an hour and a half then you did...why do you ask me these questions? They get annoying" he said,_ 'Whoa since when did he reverse and start asking questions...' _thought Tira as she grinned and hoped that he still wouldn't find her annoying.

"You know to keep the journey interesting and well to get to know who I'm working with here...back in the organization people thought I was a great assasin...I was known there as the "Angel of Death" but things didn't go what I thought had planned they wanted to kill me...for hurting another assasin in the organization...they gave me one more chance so I went with this new family since I was like an orphan...but one event changed everything...I killed the family I lived with and entered life as a dangerous person to kill anyone who talks to me or even confronts me on fighting...I entered my life as evil" she looked over at Siegfried who was still walking not surprised at all by her story, she lost her tension and she still looked at him, he seemed angry, mad, tense, and calm all at the same time, like every word she said comprehended in his mind somewhere, he looked over at her for a quick second like she was stranger...he started to see what he missed when he first met her...now he started to see her pain and her evilness. "What Siegfried you okay?"

"You live you're life as evil...I should of known...although I didn't want a whole speech when I asked you that question" he said his voice turned back to the hate of evil voice when they began to partner up together.

"Well I just wanted you to know me more...I mean I didn't have anything to live for...I'm an orphan and being an assasin is better then what I inspected...you act like you just seen me for the first time" she said as she looked for at answer in his eyes and his face but it was blank his grayish-hazel eyes couldn't have looked more clear. The path seemed to continue but you had to walk through another village then they'd be a little closer to Greece. He stopped her as he heard a hustle in the bushed behind him he glanced a little over his shoulder and took out his sword. "What is it?"

"Someone is here...can't you hear it" It was dead silent until Tira heard a woman voice and two guys voices talking. Then a girl jumped out and surprised Tira with a kick to the back. Siegfried turned and throw his sword at her as the tip of it was a half an inch away from cutting her neck, she gulped and looked at the guy. Then two guys came out with a one with a long black staff and the other came out with his weapon name 'Soryuju'. They both stood next to the girl as she was placed in the middle. Tira had gotten her self up and frowned, and then smiled cause' now she was going to be able to fight and kill as she thought were losers.

"Can't you see...she is evil...you must stay away" yelled Maxi at Siegfried. He didn't care he frowned still in his position. Tira got up and laughed at Maxi and then got out her giant ring with sharped curved like blades at the edges of it. She looked at Siegfried, he looked as if he was going to kill them all in one strike. He didn't feel like being bothered by three people from another village and actually have to fight them. Tira struck the girl in the middle first, she was shocked at the ring blade cut her arm blood running down it fast. The girl quickly got up.

"Hey...I didn't want to fight...especially not yet" yelled the girl, as she took out her sword. The guy with the staff stood in front of the girl, as he flung his staff at Tira, Tira block it, and she she let it off with a spin-kick from behind. The girl started to fight with the guys with the staff and it was staring to get hard fighting two on one. Siegfried however was attacking back, and took one swung cutting the guy's stomach and the side of his arm. He yelped and stepped back in pain. Siegfried looked over at Tira and spinned his body around and took another huge swing and broke off a part of the guy's staff. He glanced and so did the girl. "Hey STOP!...Before we all kill each other...what do you want?" she asked her voice had gotten deeper. Siegfried had the look of hatred in his eyes.

"Looking for Soul Edge and Nightmare that's all...now tell my who are you and want do you want with her?" he asked the girl.

"I'm Xiaoghua...this is Kilik" as she pointed to the guy with the staff that was picking up his second piece to his staff. "And this Maxi...who is extremely hurt!" she yelled as she walked over to him. He began to laugh and slowly got up looking at Siegfriend.

"And you are Siegfried...am I correct you're the one who sealed Soul Edge a while ago...huh...I guess getting cut by you is an honor...yeah right!" he said standing up and picking up his weapon. Siegfried smiled and got back into attack mode as if he was really fighting him again. The others didn't say anything she didn't seem shocked or surprised cause' they knew that Maxi never liked to lose.

"Umm..." she said in low voice like it was supposed to be anger and disguist in his speech. Maxi shifted his weight and hit Siegfried took the hit then kick him and cut him in the arm. The armor was protecting his body from massasive damage. Maxi was getting angrier by the second. He didn't want to lose to someone as stubborn and less caring about anyone. Kilik stopped them from continueing seeming that Maxi was going to get crushed or killed if he didn't do anything about it. Tira was looking directly at Xiaoghua, as Xiaoghua turned Tira kicked her in the stomach.

"Hey it was only pay back, hey Siegfried come on...stop wasting time...Nightmare could be even further and I want to kill that saint in Greece...we don't even know what were fighting for" shouted Tira

"SHUT UP TIRA! YOU CAN BE SO ANNOYING!" he snapped back at her. Tira frowned and walked over to him. She glanced at him and she glared down at her. The look he was giving her made her stop staring at him. "What are you looking at...I am in a fight...can you wait?" he asked her not in the nicest way but he was trying.

"Ugh!...Fine waste time...Nightmare will just destroy everything, and he'll just get stronger and you won't be able to defeat him" said Tira as she looked the other way using reverse psychology on him. He looked at her and blocked Maxi's attack, Maxi then kicked him and Siegfried stepped back, he didn't stop looking at Tira as if he was thinking. _'How dare she use that crap on me...I mean come Nightmare get stronger...he can't get stronger then me...but this Maxi urging himself to keep going...maybe a compromise...DAMN TIRA IS ANNOYING!' _thought Siegfried as he looked at his opponent and smiled. Kilik was helping Xiaoghua up and then looked at Maxi. His hair was messed up and so was his outfit, it was ripped and hand blood stains. His cuts were pretty deep and he had scars and bruises on his face while Siegfried had nothing...he didn't seem hurt of dirty or bloody the only scar he had was across his face but that didn't count cause' he had that scar before they fought.

"Well what are you waiting for Siegfried...you're not scared are you" said Maxi mocking him. Siegfried turned his face to Maxi, he had the coldest look on his face, it gave Xiaoghua and Kilik the chills. Then he laughed hysterically as if Maxi was a joke. "What's so god damn funny!" he shouted.

"Why don't we take a rain check I have more important things to do...and it's funny I'm actually listening to this girl standing next me...Let's go!" he ordered. Tira smiled and blew at kiss at all three of them as she giggled under her breath. Kilik looked at Maxi who was furious and displeased. Kilik's necklace around his neck started to glow and that could one mean one thing it's...

Tira and Siegfried talked in silence for a while not sure or not whether to say anything about each other and Tira didn't feel like asking any more questions today, she thought maybe in Greece she start bugging him. As they continued to walk in silence they were now a little closer to Greece.

* * *

**(Hope you like it...I know I know long...but long is okay I guess I mean it gives a little more story then jumbling it up into the next chapter. Oh well hopefully you enjoyed and would review also I didn't know if there was an o in Xiaoghua so if is then yes...Review)**


	4. Chapter 4

Souls and Swords

**(A/N: I almost thought that it would reach over 2,000 but it didn't sorry it took so long, I hope you like this chapter and I hope I didn't make any mistakes My eyes hurt cause' my computer messed up and I had to type this over again, so if I made any mistakes please tell me...yawn...hope you like this chapter...review)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, Namco does meaning the character, duh**

Chapter 4: Valentine Mansion Meeting Ivy...set for a Journey

Talim and Yun-seong was a little closer to the Valentine Mansion. But they were spending little time getting there as they would searching through the book with ease, and curiousity. It seemed that book was mainly about the sword Soul Edge and the fated one, it also seemed to talk about what would happen if the no one would destroy Soul Edge. They both also began to wonder why Raphael had left in a hurry after Talim had mentioned that they both ran into her and that was her name. Yun-seong continued to walk on ahead, as Talim still had her head in the book.

The material of the book seemed to be a white leather, with a black circle in the middle and a soft, fluffy, bluff brown border as the edge of the book seemed to be covered with a hard wood and then smoothed out with a dark polish. Talim felt the texture and studied everything about almost forgetting that she was there with another person.

"Hey Talim come on...let's pick up the pace" said Yun-seong, Talim looked up to see that Yun-seong was twenty feet away from where she was standing. She looked at him and then looked around as she just standed there. Yun-seong smiled and continued to walk up the path almost like he was planning on leaving her.

"WAIT!...Yun-seong" she yelled as she ran as hard and fast as she could. "Don't you leave me!" she yelled again as she finally caught up to him trying to catch her breath. Yun-seong stopped and stared for a moment at Talim, both of her hands were on her knees. Yun-seong began to laugh with all of his might. "What's so funny!" she shouted as her grin turned into a frown.

"You" said Yun-seong as he began to laugh some more, Talim continue to frown, she didn't define or find herself as funny at all.

"I'm not that funny!" she shouted but that only made Yun-seong laugh some more, but Yun-seong stopped laughing as he stared at Talim, his laugh died down as Talim gave him the coldest look she could ever give a person. Her eyebrows where curved inward, and her eyes looked as if they could get darker then black which was impossible, her entire face was scrunched up and her nose wrinkled up, as if she was giving Yun-seong a death stare. Yun-seong seemed to back off, and there was silence as they continued to walk. Yun-seong was looking at the book that was suppose to be given to a person named Ivy as a request for Raphael. He quickly grabbed it from Talim's hands and ran off. "Hey Yun-seong give that back...I was still reading it!" she yelled as she chased after him.

Yun-seong continued to run until he had reached the entrance to the Valentine Mansion, she opened the book to make sure that it was the right address. It seemed to be right as she closed the book and looked at the huge gate standing between them it seemed to be locked. The mansion was a mansion alright it was huge, there were trees surrounding it, with beautiful flowers, but there were also grapevines around the house, the path way looked to be like a minute or two walk from where they were standing, the house seemed to be antique, with is windows and doors, but the walls were like a ghost white and the gate seemed to pretty big as it was connected with a tall, huge brick wall. The gate was a black and it had a heard lock in the middle of it as it was pointed at the top and then continued on down. Talim seemed to catch up to him and stare at the gate.

"What is it Yun-seong?" asked Talim

"Not Sure"

"Not sure what?" replied Talim not getting by what he meant.

"Not sure how to get in...okay this is what we do...I'll lift you up and then you'll..."

"A special package for an Ivy" said Talim as she let go of a white button that looked small enough to be a doorbell, it was connected to a black speaker also connected to the brick wall. Soon a loud buzz rang and the gates were slowly opening. "A monkey would see that button" said Talim as she began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, you may have you're laugh now...but at least my plan was more action like" said Yun-seong as the doors, completely opened, he walked in as Talim smiled and walked right behind him. When the both reached the door, it opened with no one behind it, as they stepped in Talim was having second thoughts on coming. They'd seen a a huge stair case in front of them and they both standed on the rug in front of it. As a woman started to head down, she was wearing something that looked to be a mixute between like she was going to a wedding and a funeral. As she continued to head down, the noticement of her boobs were big and were extremely huge, and the fact that she wasn't fat at all made them look bigger. Yun-seong kept trying to look away and turn his head but it kepy turning back to the woman's chest. Not really paying attention to her hair and exotic make-up. Talim trying hard to cough hard to clear her throat then she looked over at Yun-seong and stomped his foot. "OWWW!" he shouted as he glared over at Talim.

"What do you want?" said the woman as she was completely down the stairs and they were standing face to face to her. The woman seemed very tall, knowing that she was taller then Yun-seong and Talim, Talim knew that she was short but compared to the woman she was tiny.

"Were here to deliver a package to an Ivy?" asked Talim trying really hard to clear her throat. The woman eyed the girl up and down and then stared the boy, who seemed to be lost in his own dream land.

"I am Ivy...no what is so important?" she asked. It seemed that Ivy had a attitude problem or she didn't feel like being bothered, she looked to be bored or something. "What are you're names first?" asked Ivy before Talim could even answer her first question.

"I'm Talim" said the girl

"My...name...is Hong Yun-seong...but I'd prefer if you call me Yun-seong" said the guy as he looked at Ivy. Ivy nodded and then looked more at the two of them.

"Ummm...come" she said as she turned around and started to walk up the stairs. Yun-seong and Talim looked at each other and then at Ivy, Ivy could tell that no one was following her as she stopped and turned around. "Come now...or I'll throw you out!" she shouted, Talim and Yun-seong walked up together, book still in his arm. When they had reached the room, Ivy was talking them to the walls were white it seemed that this was a library just like Raphael's except that the shape was a semi-circle form, and there were two portraits one was to be Ivy and the every shelf seemed to be filled with books. Ivy walked over to three crimson red armchairs she pulled two over to face one that seemed to be leaning up against the wall. "Come and sit down...you my tell me what the package is?" said Ivy it seemed that she was ordering them and that they had no choice, as they sat down and so did Ivy. "Now...you may?"

"Well I went to go visit Raphael, so he could meet Talim...when he did he continued to talk and talk till Talim mentioned a girl named Tira..." Yun-seong stopped to see if Ivy was listening, she was she was staring at him waiting for him to continue. "...and Raphael started to freak out and told us to head to Valentine Mansion and give this to a person named Ivy" as Yun-seong pulled the book from under his arm and handed it to Ivy. Ivy glared at the book and looked at it feeling the texture."...and then he left"

"Left...did he say where he was going" They both nodded there head's no. "Ummm...how old are you, you look to be under twenty...it seems to dangerous for you two to be on a journey for Soul Edge like this"

"I'm 15...and it's not dangerous...I've been on journeys more dangerous then this, and I will succeed" snapped Talim

"Umm...15 such confidence and pride...and you?"

"I'm 18"

"Ah...I see...so was this Tira with some one...this book is mainly about the sword and the fated one"

"She was with a guy named Siegfried" responded Yun-seong

"Siegfried, he is the fated one, he was once connected with Nightmare, he must destroy Nightmare and get the sword, you must not stand in his way" said Ivy. "You said that you have no idea to where Raphael went?" asked Ivy again

"Yes" replied Talim

"Umm...thank you for the book and be safe, this journey is more dangerous then you both know...go now I have no need you anymore...leave now!" she shouted as she smiled and waved to them. Talim and Yun-seong exited the mansion without saying a word. The gate opened to let them out and they stood there for five minutes to not sure where to head. Ivy had forgotten to tell them something as she called for them at the gate, they both turned.

"I didn't think you two would still be standing there, but you two need to head to Greece, there is a Saint there that can help, if she won't tell you any info then you must fight her now go" yelled Ivy. They had both nodded and head on there way. "I will find him, I will search for Raphael...you two stay safe" said whispered to herself as she slowly walked back to the mansion.

It seemed that Talim and Yun-seong were setting out for a journey, a journey, a journey so strong, a journey for the truth.

**(The next chapter won't be about Siegfried and Tira they will be the one after the next one, I think I might start out a chapter with Kilik/Xiaoghua/Maxi or an Ivy one, her search to find Raphael, now one of this has more action then the other, I just can't chose:-( ...)**


	5. Chapter 5

Souls and Swords

**(A/N: Sorry it took me a little while to update, I was on vacation, then I had to type it and everything, but I hope you like the chapter, the next chapter will be about Siegfried and Tira. I don't know if I say there is blood in this at the end but it's not as much like Warning Warning may contain Blood! Warning, yeah the blood in this is not that bad though, so anyway I finally decided and I chose to do an Ivy chapter...so enjoy and review)**

**Disclaimer: Don't not own the character, (isn't that a shocker) but Namco does**

Chapter 5: Ivy's Quest

Sitting there, alone in her library, not sure if she should leave now or wait till her father get's home to tell him. She then thought that maybe Raphael was in danger and waiting would only kill him and she wouldn't have a chance to rescue him. She had a good thought to where he was going, but it was pretty dangerous through the shortcut she was going to take. As she stood and grabbed her sword named 'Valentine' as she glared at the weapon with pride and envy. She had no time to waste sitting around thinking, she must've take action now, before her target got further away, she decided to leave a note to her father Cervantes and hope that he wouldn't get angry like last time.

_Dear Father,_

_I'm on a quest to find my friend and join him on his journey I do not know when I'll be back, but it should be shortly, this is going to be a fun activity to do...I'll practice with you when I get back. I know you'll probably disapprove of my friend, since well you're crew is a little more...oh you know what I'll see you when I get back..._

_Your daughter,_

_Ivy_

As Ivy left it near a chair close to the door and set out, looking at what was ahead of her, she looked at the trees blowing from the breeze, this was what she needed, this was her goal. She headed towards the gate and stared one last time at the mansion then pressed a button and the gate slowly began to open in front of her. This wasn't the first time she left the mansion, when her father wasn't home to set out for a journey. She looked out and sighed, she didn't know where to begin, she didn't have any clue to where Raphael was heading but of one urge, one feeling to where he might be as she headed west, hopefully thinking she could finally get into a fight with a person but it seemed quiet, nothing as she headed onto a road which lead to somewhere in the deep part of the woods, where it far off the road.

It seemed to get quieter, as she walked for three hours straight thinking that she need a rest, she never thought she could walk this far, knowing that her destination she was trying to reach was a Village somewhere like 5 miles west of where she was standing and then about a mile north...she didn't know if she should try to walk, it could possibly take about two more hours to reach the large village. She didn't understand why Raphael would go back there, or maybe through there to get to a place. She didn't know if he was going to the place she thought he was going to, but it was a risk she was going to have to take, whether he was there or he wasn't there. She began to lie her head back as she was drifting off to sleep, thinking about her friendship with Raphael, they met about a couple months before all this started about the fated one and that she was fighting her enemy Taki from the same Village she was about to head too, it seemed that Ivy lost to the huge force field Taki created to backfire everything thing Ivy thrown at her back to her. As Taki told her to leave at once, Ivy had left angry and disappointed, then a couple of monsters were going to beat up Ivy more, for trespassing in a territory forbidden to such rude outsiders, then Raphael came in. Ivy was thinking how much she didn't like to be saved, especially from a stranger that she knew she could beat.

_"I'm Raphael...you seemed to be in danger"_

_"I do not need any help from the likes of you... I could have destroyed them but that stupid ninja assasin beat me to the punch and I didn't have any energy and besides I..."_

_"No need to explain..." he had interrupted. "...So what do I call you?...Or you can't just walk away...no matter...I have more important stuff to do and find out about..."_

_"Umm..." _Ivy remembering perfectly like it was a memory that always haunted her or stuck with her. She was remembering what Raphael's action was to that. He shrugged, and walked away and she called out. _"Ivy..." _

_"What was that...a dead tree?" he asked. _Ivy beginning to think now that she was lying there, that he was teasing her or something.

_"My name you doof...is Ivy..." _Thinking how he walked over to her and greeted her with a hand shake, thinking now how pathetic that was as she stopped thinking to feel a raindrop or some water hit her face, she opened her eyes, and looked above, it seemed to be cloudy like it was starting to rain, she was then thinking that she shouldn't sit around and get moving, as she got up and ran as fast as she could till she ran out of breath. She ran for about twenty minutes till, her stomach began to hurt and her running turning into a light jog. She heard the thunder plunder, it sounded like a bomb was going off in her mind. As the jogging turned to a fast walking then slowly started to die down. As she reached the village keeping herself hidden from the guards, she started to run again till she reached a temple she would have to walk through there to get to the place Raphael showed her months ago. She walked up the stairs and ended up in a round room, when suddenly a girl that Ivy remembered was standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, well, well long time no see huh?" said the woman.

"Ah...Taki...I see you got promoted, how good for you" replied Ivy as she looked around, it seemed to be sacred and precious.

"Yes...I'm the guard to this place...and I want you to leave"

"Why Taki...I'm here to set out for a journey but I need to fulfill a goal first"

"Really and what would that be Ivy..."

"I'm looking for a tall, blonde hair guy, dresses fancy, has a sword and cool breezed accent when he talks sometimes" said Ivy. Taki sat there and thought and then looked at Ivy and smiled.

"Why should I tell you, I don't know...maybe I did, or I could be lying...the only way you'll find out is if you fight me...think of it as a rematch for you..." said Taki still smiling, Ivy frowned then smirked.

"Fine...It's time for you to DIE!" she yelled, as she charged at Taki, Taki was ready to block from above the waist but Ivy was targetting at her legs so that she could fall, as she did a slide kick, Taki falling backward but recovered it with a late flip to make her land one leg on her knee and her one leg on her foot almost in a kneeling formation. Taki was a ninja, a powerful one, which gave Ivy doubts that she wouldn't win last time, making Taki's prediction come true, but this time Ivy was ready, this time she would not lose...nothing would stop her now, for she had one quest and she was going to fulfill it.

**Valentine Mansion...**

Ivy's father Cervantes arrived home with his friend Astaroth, was looking at the place with disguist, and saw a letter, he tugged on Cervantes and Cervantes turned to see a letter on the chair. He looked at it and read over it, over and over again, till he finally ripped in to pieces and looked at Astaroth for a while.

"What was the letter, Cervantes?" he asked not sure if that was the right question to ask, cause' Cervantes was angry and disappointed.

"Ivy...she is out on a journey again, but this time to search for her friend..."

"Friend...HA! Is is a friend we know?" asked Astaroth again, laughing as he had his giant axe, strongly by his side.

"No...I'm afraid I don't know who she is talking about...I don't know why she didn't tell me a name" said Cervantes wondering.

"Do you think her friend could be an enemy to us?" asked Astaroth, Cervantes looked at his giant friend and started to think about what Astaroth just asked not really sure how to answer that.

**Temple...**

Back at the Temple, Ivy was gaining more strength as she was trying to slice or cut Taki's arm but Taki blocked it and it gave Ivy time to kick her in the stomach, Taki flew back and Ivy ran and sliced her in the arm, blood dripping and hitting the floor of the palace. Taki was surprised and use a technique to flip over Ivy but Ivy lashed out her sword and it was now a chain weapon as she whipped it around Taki's neck and wave of electric energy flown through, targeted her neck, Taki screamed as blood was coming from around her neck. The chain seemed to be choking her to death, and Taki couldn' t break through.

"Give up already!" yelled Ivy as she was now beginning to laugh in Taki's face. But Taki wouldn't give up as the chain got looser she used her technique to disappear and be behind Ivy and punched and kicked her in the back, Ivy falling on her hands and knees.

"Well I know you definitely got stronger" was Taki's only reply as she getting ready to attack Ivy when it happened, Ivy at perfect timing stabbed Taki in the stomach, blood was gushing out quickly, as she took one last glance at Ivy, Ivy smiled and looked at Taki and started to laugh.

"I told you to give up" she said as she slide from out of Taki's stomach and started to head from behind the Temple Palace to head to Raphael's secret place. As she opened the door and turned one last time to see Taki having a hard time to stand up as she disappeard and was above Ivy and kicked her in the head, Ivy fell to the ground as Taki wrapped her arms around her stomach, as she was going to head out and call on the guards to hurry. Ivy then with a quick lash, whipped Taki in the back and got a hook of her leg, then wrapped the chain in a choking mode like earlier, sending it around her neck making more blood fell, Taki felt defeated as she landed on the ground. "No one ever listens" said Ivy as she ran to the exit before anything else happens, she opened the door and looked what was up ahead another path, but the path was shorter this time. She smiled as she headed out, just a little more closer, a little more closer to her goal, her quest to find her friend Raphael...

**(Hope you like the chapter, Taki I don't think I'll kill her, someone will come and patch her up and everything just in case you were wondering and all, I'm not sure if I should make one about her, or if I should think about making one with Ivy's father Cervantes...just not sure...anyway review)**


	6. Chapter 6

Souls and Swords

**(A/N: Maybe's it's because I haven't been noticing and that you totally forgotten I still had this story or that you didn't think I updated, well I did and I know's been a while but the key of continuing for me is for you to read and review so I don't think people are reading it and so do not continue with the story, but I decided to give you a heads up that this story is back and updated. So read it will ya! ha ha, nothing new to tell really except that, also any ideas for game crossovers...just asking peoplez)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters, Namco does...yep that's right Namco...**

Chapter 6: Greece

Heading into Greece made Tira jump, she was finally there. Siegfried just rolled his eyes as he stared at the temple ahead of him. Tira looked at him and then lost all her happiness as she seen his pain and struggle, eager, and determination to get Nightmare destroyed and for him to be victorious. She stopped thinking and looked over to the left to see two Saint sisters practicing fighting, Tira putting on a devilish smile. Siegfried turned and looked at Tira then glanced over at what she was looking at, rolling his eyes again without her seeing.

"Let me do the honor of getting information for you Siegfried, please..." pleaded Tira. Siegfriend slammed his hand into his head and sighed deeply.

"Sure whatever, but if you need help or if it get's out of hand, I'm stopping it" he said and Tira nodded. As she followed the path which lead to the Saints, Siegfried following slowly behind her not to draw attention. Tira walked slowly now as she watched the two girls then standed out in the open and giggled. One of the sisters that had long blonde hair and was tyed low with a brown leather band. Her head was topped with a tiara of flowers and her she wore a blue and white long sleeved shirt with a blue skirt and brown tape boots. Her eyebrows curved in and her other sister was wearing a tan reddish outfit. Her hair was up in a pin and she wore very red lipstick, face powered in white, and eyes with black eye liner almost like a Geisha or doll. They both seemed to have sheilds about the same size and symbol but one was silver and blue and the other was silver and red. They each had some type of sword but one was more curvier then the other.

"Who are you?" asked the saint with the doll looking face.

"Oh nothing about you, but your sister should know something about me, don't you Sophitia?" asked Tira, taking down her weapon ring and swinging it around her arm like it was a hula-hoop. The sister looked toward Sophitia who was still staring at Tira with anger.

"Is this true?" her sister asked. Sophitia looked at her sister and then at Tira and nodded slightly having her head down.

"Go make sure that my husband and children are alright, Cassandra I'll handle her" said Sophitia. Cassandra ordered her sister and walked away passing the red eyed monster that was leaning up against the Temple wall. Tira looked back to see that Siegfried was hiding and staring, she smiled towards him and then turned back to her nemisis. "I heard what you did to Raphael, you monster...what did you want from him"

"Ow, Sophie that really hurt my feelings" said Tira as she laughed.

"It's Sophitia and answer my question!" she yelled.

"Sure thing, I did nothing to him, have you seen him lately" she asked her oh so politely.

"Yeah I did, but I'm not going to tell you anything about it" Sophitia snapped glaring at Tira.

"Oh really" she said as she ran up to Sophitia charging at her with mighty speed, but Sophitia was prepared and ready to defend herself as she moved her sword underneath her shield, but before she could blink, Tira wasn't in front of her charging at her anymore, she let her guard down and that's when Tira striked slicing her in the back, blood dripping to the ground. Tira kicked her knee bone and the saint feel easily, but had a smile on her face. She seemed to recover quickly and spinned around quick kicking Tira in her face, Tira turned quickly and now Sophitia had the advantage. She clunked the head of the sheild in the back of Tira's head and was trying to slice off her arm but Tira quickly realized and moved out the way only getting a good cut on her shoulder. Making a side kick to her enemy's bad cut on her back, her opponent fell to her knees again. "Tell me now if you don't want to die!" yelled Tira.

"You think a little cut on my back is really worth telling you, Tira?" asked Sophitia

"HA!...It should be, but if you want to continue, then okay" said Tira making the cut on her back bigger then kicked her in the stomach making blood come out her mouth, Tira kicked her over and sliced diagonally on her chest cutting her outfit then did a double slicing on her legs making Sophitia scream in pain. "Had enough?" Tira asked, she found it amusing. Siegfried couldn't take it as he ran over and grabbed the ring from Tira throwing it somewhere in the grass. "What you do that for?!" she yelled at him.

"Stop playing with her, I do not have time, if you want to kill her, kill her..." he shouted at Tira then turned his attention to the girl laying on the floor. "Listen to me, I'm Siegfriend, I'm looking for Nightmare, if you do not tell me where he is I will have to kill you right here and now, and as you can see I have a bigger weapon which means if wouldn't take that long like her weapon, which means you're death would be quick and easy" he said. Sophitia looked at his eyes, they had no emotion, nothing blank and maybe a little anger. She was to hurt to fight him to, plus having Tira on her back so she decided that she should tell the truth at least to him.

"Whatever...I will tell, he is heading west, that's all I know I'm not sure what place...it's there but then it's not...but there is a little town there, I think he might be causing trouble there...so I heard from a girl named Setsuka" said Sophitia now coughing. Siegfried nodded and walked away. Tira felt like slapping him for throwing her weapon in the grass.

"Hey...what the hell are you going, go get my ring you threw" she scowlded at him

"I didn't throw any ring" he said to her.

"What! That's a lie, you better go get it, Siegfried or I'm not going with you" With that he stopped and turned his head a little not really looking at her as a smile formed.

"That's fine with me" he said finally as he walked on, Tira's jaw dropped as she looked over at Sophitia who was laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut up, I'll be back to finish you later...I'm coming Siegfried, just hold on one second will ya" yelled Tira as she ran quickly to grab her weapon ring and ran to catch up with her partner. **_'Why won't she leave me the hell alone...damn'_** thought Siegfried still walking and looking over at Tira who was out of breath.

**_'Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily, Siegfried'_** Tira thought smiling at him, making him cringe and turn away looking at what was laying ahead of them. They knew which way to head already they just didn't really know where. But it seemed that he knew where he was going as there walk was silent.

"So Siegfried, where we headed?" asked Tira

"Shut up, will you?" he asked

"I don't think so, come one were partners, you need me and I need you" said Tira very comforting.

"Uh-huh, is that what you think" he said to her.

"Well of course I do, I mean we known each other for awhile and I know that you aren't that fond of me but all we need to do is just get along right, please, please, please, Siegfriend...all I need is to be with you" she said. That made Siegfried take a double take and stare at her oddly. "Wait, that didn't come out how I wanted it too" said Tira. Siegfried turned away.

"Whatever, it's all the same to me" he said, but Tira didn't understand how that compared to what she was saying. He looked over and then rolled his eyes at her. She stopped to think, he continued to walk to realize she wasn't behind him. "Well come on, I don't have all day I need to finish this" he said. She nodded and walked next to him. Confused on what else to say to each other they continued more of there walk and other the less...silence.

**(Well there you have it, chapter six, I don't know who's story I'm going to continue with or like make a new one, oh I know, Raphael , since there is like a mystery and no one know's where he is I will exactly really get to start his. Wow what a couple of minutes can really do for ya, I'm a right laddies, don't ask...please...I wrote a story and a character in it says laddy a lot...so yeah the story is not a fanfic, so you would never see it on here...)**


End file.
